The Aftermath
by NCISjes
Summary: Post Aliyah. New Agent. McAbby. Tiva. SORRY GUYS HIT A MAJOR MENTAL BLOCK ON THIS ONE. IT'S ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. The Aftermath

Chapter One

The Bullpen

"Stop looking at me Tony!" McGee said as he logged the last file of the case.

For the past month it seemed that every case they got was open and shut in one day; which was not bad because they were down an agent, but McGee started to get bored with his job. He missed the long nights, helping Abby in the lab, the stakeouts, the chases, hacking into other networks, what _used _to be his job.

"Sorry Probie. I am tired of staring at this wall so you're going to be stuck with me looking at you for a while."

Special Agent DiNozzo was not bothered by the boring cases. In fact, it made his life simpler. His schedule was the same everyday.

5:00 a.m.: Go for an eight mile run

6:00 a.m.: Get ready for work

7:00 a.m.-5:00 p.m.: Work

6:00- 9:00 p.m.: Grab dinner on the way home

Eat Dinner with a large amount of alcohol.

Watch and old movie

Fall asleep on the couch

That had been his life since they got back. No girls. No clubs. Just boring ol' DiNozzo.

"And why can't you just stare at your computer screen?" McGee said who stopped typing just to see what Tony was doing.

As Tony fumbled with a paper clip, he replied with "Because if I look at my computer screen then through my peripheral vision I can still see Ziva's-"

'_Oh no' _He thought. '_I said her name. Great here comes the flashback.'_

Flashback:

"One short?" He asked the question he all ready knew the answer to. The guy closing the door stopped, but Gibbs had him continue with "Good to go."

'_You couldn't even turn to look at her could you Tony? The woman you love, you couldn't be like a hero in the movies and jump out of the airplane just to tell her you want her to come back because you are in love with her.'_ He was so mad at himself. He missed _her _like crazy. He avoided saying _her _name or even thinking about it because he knew he would just have a flashback.

"Ziva's… what?"

'_Dang it Probie! Why did you have to say her name?'_

"Are you jealous?" _She _asked him.

Gibbs walks in and head slaps him. "Snap out of it DiNozzo.'

"Sorry boss."

Gibbs was some what bored with the cases they'd been getting but he just got so used to doing his job. Just then his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Be right there." The phone slammed shut. "Gear up. We got a dead petty officer." The team quickly grabs their gear, but just as they were heading to the elevator Vance was coming down the stairs.

"Not so fast. All of you my office. Now."

"We got a dead pet-"

"I don't care Gibbs. My office. Let's go."

The team angrily put their stuff back on the desks before heading upstairs. When they walked in Vance was standing behind his desk. Gibbs stood about 2 feet behind the desk. Tony and McGee stood a foot behind Gibbs on opposite sides of him. The door shut.

"It has been a month that you have been down an agent."

"And Leon?" Gibbs gave him the glare.

"And I want you to choose a new agent now."

"I told you I want a few months."

"I have given you one. Now choose."

"No."

"I thought you might say that" He pushed a button on the phone. "Cynthia send her in please."

Just as the team turned around, in walked a twenty seven year old woman. She was 5'5" with straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, light skin, and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing black peep toe pumps, a very tight gray tweed skirt, and a red silk shirt that showed just enough cleavage to make heads turn. She was stunningly beautiful. Her eyeliner was all smeared though as if she had been crying.

"Special Agent Gibbs, McGee, and Dinozzo, meet Special Agent Jessica Matthews, the newest member of your team." Leon Vance said with a smirk on his face.

She extended one hand to Gibbs while wiping her eye with the other.

"Hi. Sorry I am a mess."

Gibbs just glared at her with his arms crossed.

"The petty officer whose death you are about to investigate, is her brother." Vance added.

Gibbs then half turned and glared at Vance.

-North Africa-

"It is time for your daily reminder of how long you have been here." The man said with a chuckle.

'_Today is the thirtieth day I have been here.' _Ziva thought. Just then she felt the blade on her arm. They had been making small superficial cuts on her arm to mark how many days she had held out.

'_It is as if they are leaving skid marks on me'_

'_Tally, Ziva, Tally' _She heard Tony say in her head.

'_Ugh Tony'_ She was instantly angered. She hated him for killing Michael. For not trusting her. For being jealous.

Thinking and having flashbacks were the only things she was doing these days, well besides being tortured. At first they just got bored with her silence. They would beat her but not badly, and never below the waist. It was as if they had been instructed not to. After a month though, they were agitated by her silence. They began hitting her harder and harder, sometimes the chair she was strapped to would fall over, they would twist her arm, hold her up by her hair, but she was never hit below the waist.

"And now for your daily food and water"

The man threw water in her face and then forced her to drink the rest of it. Then he shoved a piece of bread in her mouth. She spit it out and he slapped her. It was not that she was not hungry. She just could no longer chew due to the broken cheek bone. That was not the only thing that had been broken either. Most of her left arm had been compromised, her shoulder was dislocated, upper arm was broken. She had broken ribs. Her lips were swollen.

"I'll be back so we can have one of our nice chats about NCIS." He said as he walked out the door, it slammed behind him.


	2. Not So Nice Girl

Hey guys thanks for all the lovely reviews . Sorry the first chapter was so short. Here is the next chapter and I am working on the third one now . Oh and for those of you who don't like Agent Matthews, I have a feeling you might not like her even more now. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I just own my ideas and Special Agent Jessica Matthews.

Chapter Two

-Outside Vance's office-

"Wow your boss sounds really pissed." Special Agent Matthews said.

They were standing in the waiting room outside of Vance's office, listening to him and Gibbs throw down the gauntlet. Tony leaned against a chair, arms crossed, mad as hell. McGee also had his arms crossed but was just standing there in shock. Neither had a reply for Jessica's statement.

"Well you boys sure know how to make a girl feel apart of the team."

"You are not apart of our team." Tony barked back at her. Jessica looked at him in fright. McGee finally had something to say.

"I am so sorry about your brother."

"It's fine." Matthew's replied, trying to hold back her tears, but she instantly started crying.

-Inside Vance's office-

"What the hell Leon, you think you can just add someone to my team? Is she even good? She's not one of the two agents you showed me a month ago. What did she bend over and then you offered her a job?"

"You better watch yourself Gibbs, and yes I can add someone to your team because I am director. Special agent Matthews graduated from MIT two years ago. She was in the top of her class. Her father is commander Justin Matthews. Jessica was going to the CIA but her father didn't want her working there, so he called me because I owe him a favor."

"What did he do for you?"

"That is none of your damn business."

"Fine Leon. You want her on my team? Get me Ziva in MTAC. I want to see how she is doing."

"Gibbs, she hasn't called. She hasn't written. She hasn't emailed. You think she wants to talk to you?"

"I don't care I want to see her. See that she is okay."

"Fine I'll see what I can do. I know she was like a daugh-"

"IS like a daughter to me Leon. IS!" Gibbs stormed out of the office.

"Agent Matthews follow me to my Office. DiNozzo, McGee get back to the squad room." Gibbs yelled.

-Elevator-

Gibbs hit the emergency stop button so hard he felt his finger pop.

"What are you doing here Agent Matthews?"

"Working, sir." Gibbs hated being called sir, but he would accept it from her because he all ready hated her.

"Why my team?"

"Director Vance assigned me to your team because you are down an agent."

"You always do what your father says?"

"I do what I can not to upset my father." She said rather angrily.

"Just so we're clear, you are not apart of my team. You may be in it but you are not apart of it." He punched the emergency stop and the elevator buzzed with life. Before his arm returned to resting position though, Matthews had pushed the button again.

"And just so _we're_ clear Agent Gibbs, it is obvious that whoever you lost in your team meant a lot to you. I understand I probably won't ever fill their shoes, but if you give me a chance I will prove I am a damn good agent."

"Trust me you could never fill her shoes, and you never will."

They both reached for the button that time but Gibbs reached it first. The elevator stopped at the squad room's floor. Gibbs stormed out and went toward his desk, but then remembered he needed a refill of coffee. Agent Matthews was not far behind him. She stopped just before entering the teams sector and let out a loud "UGH!" which made the whole floor look at her. She started toward _the_ desk, but Tony jumped and sat on it before she could put her stuff down.

"You can't sit here." Tony said so meanly his words could melt metal.

"Why?" Agent Matthews matched his tone.

"It's occupied."

"By Who?"

"_Someone."_

"Looks pretty empty to me Agent DiNozzo."

"Well it's not Agent Matthews. You can sit at the desk at the end. Oh and just to be clear, you will never sit here."

"You people sure are clear about all the things I will never do." She said under her breath as she walked toward the end desk.

"What was that Agent Matthews?"

"Nothing Agent DiNozzo."

Tony got back up and headed for his desk when he realized he just touched _her_ desk.

"You weren't there."

"No, but I should have been!"

"Go home everyone. We will pick this up tomorrow." Gibbs said returning to his desk.

"I don't think that is a good idea Agent Gibbs."

"I wasn't asking for your approval Agent Matthews. Now get the hell home."

"I would sir, if my home wasn't the crime scene to my brother's murder and wasn't currently holding my brother's murder."

The team looks at her in shock.


	3. Family of Lies

Chapter 3- Family of Lies

-North Africa-

Torturer's Flashback:

"You do not harm her below the waist, you understand? I need her to still be able to run after you break her."

"And if she will not break?"

"Oh she will."

Ziva's flashback:

"I do not want to lie to him Michael."

"It is a small lie."

Ziva heard the door open and large boots stomped the ground.

-Special Agent Jessica Mathews' Mansion-

"The body is in here- both of them." Commander Justin Matthew's said.

"Both?" Gibbs asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, both of them. My son and his best friend killed each other over a girl."

Special Agent Matthews' turned to her father and gave him a confused look.

"I don't want you in there Jessica." Her father instructed her.

"It's my job Daddy."

"No, I don't want you working this crime scene." Gibbs chimed in and the Commander gave him a thank you nod.

"Well I guess I will go pack my bag for the hotel." Jessica said turning to go down the stairs.

"DiNozzo, come here." Gibbs yelled.

"Yes boss?"

"Special Agent Matthews is going home with you tonight, and that is an order."

Tony grew angry but contained himself quickly because he knew Gibbs had a reason. "Boss?"

Gibbs pulled Tony in close and whispered, "Look DiNozzo something isn't right here. I get the feeling this family has secrets. Take Agent Matthews' home and get to know her family, especially the dad and brother and the relationship between them. I want to know all about it in the morning."

"Yes Boss."

"Commander if you don't mind, we would like to keep our tradition of breaking in our Probie by making them stand an 18 hour shift. I understand the situation but-" Gibbs said turning to the commander.

"No, no. It is fine. Jessica needs to be apart of the team."

"Thanks."

Just then Jessica walked back up the stairs. "What about me?" She asked.

"DiNozzo take Agent Matthews." Gibbs instructed.

"Yes boss." Tony grabbed Jessica ad her bag and turned to go down the stairs. He stopped and told the commander, "So sorry for your loss." Then quickly grabbed the unwilling Jessica's arm and dragged her to the car.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" Jessica asked as they reached the car.

"You are coming home with me."

"What? No I am not. What you think just because I am in heels, a tight skirt, and a low cut top that I am going to-"

"Agent Matthews get in the car." Tony yelled, cutting her off.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Agent Matthews as your senior field Agent I am giving you a direct order, now get in the damn car!"

"Jessica does what he says." Her father's voice came from the elaborate front porch. Jessica gave Tony a dirty look and then got in. Tony followed suit and started the car. Just before driving away, Tony turned to Jessica and very sternly said, "Agent Matthews what you just suggested was not only inappropriate, but completely out of line. One thing I am certain of is that what you just suggested will never happen between us. I'm in love with someone, and I will never do anything to jeopardize that."

Jessica just looked away and crossed her arms.

'_I love you Ziva and I will never do anything to hurt you.' _ Tony thought.

Tony's Flashback:

"If it's what I had to do."

"You killed him." _She said. _

So I know these chapters are short. But I am still working out the story. I know where I want to go with it but I am still working out how to get there, Hope you guys are enjoying it :). Reviews would really make my day :).


	4. Baby Tell Me Your Secrets

A/N: So I am somewhat sure about how this story is going to go now, but I really need input from you guys. I know most of you are hating Special agent Jessica Matthews, but I promise she serves a purpose. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please review!

Chapter Four- Baby, tell me your secrets.

-The ride back to Tony's Apartment-

"So why are you taking me to your house?" Agent Matthews said, finally breaking the fifteen minute silence.

"First of all it's an apartment, and secondly because Gibbs wants me to get to know you so I can report back to him about your personality and stuff."

"Why doesn't he just ask me himself?"

"You'll learn he is not that kind of guy."

"You say that as if I will be here for long." She said laughingly.

"Oh. Right. Listen can we shut up now? I need to clear my head."

"What's on your mind?"

"I would rather die than tell you."

"Fine."

Tony's Flashback:

"No. One word answer. I win." _She _said.

-Tony's apartment-

"Sorry the place is a mess." Tony said, throwing his keys on the counter. His apartment looked like a frat house. Clothes and beer bottles everywhere, the trash hadn't been emptied in two weeks, and all that was in the fridge was some old milk and 3 week old pizza.

"Real nice place you got here." Jessica said stepping over a huge pile of clothes.

"There is no need for your sarcasm. It's bad enough I have to stay the night with you."

"Oh and I'm sure that this is so horrible for you."

"Look we both have had a long and hard day, so why don't we just relax okay? You want a drink?"

"I just lost my only sibling. Drinking is the only thing I want to do."

"Alright."

"Hey where is your bathroom? I want to change and get out of these heels."

"Through the bedroom on the right."

"Thanks."

As soon as she exited the room Tony began strategizing.

'Okay Anthony, this girl is a pistol. She isn't going to open up like a DVD case. You are going to have to get her drunk enough to talk, but not drunk enough to get loud and crazy.'

"Easy. Three of these babies and she'll be singing like a canary." He said to himself, smiling.

"Who sings like a canary?" Jessica asked as she came into the kitchen. She had changed into a black spaghetti strap shirt and some very short purple pajama shorts.

"Uh, No one. Here you go." He said handing her the drink. He stared at her for a moment.

"What Agent DiNozzo?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that this is the first time I have had a female in my apartment in a while who doesn't have very much on and for once I have no feeling what so ever."

"Really?" She asked, moving very close to his face and taking a sip.

"Really." His eyes grew cold. He left the kitchen and went and sat on the sofa. Jessica followed him.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping." Tony said, rubbing the couch.

"Oh how nice of you." Jessica said finishing her drink.

"Want another?"

She nodded and Tony disappeared into the kitchen for a minute. He returned with four more tumblers and set them on the coffee table in front of her.

"You know just so I won't have to keep getting up." She nodded back at him and picked one up and chugged it.

"So how do you guys afford that mansion? I know your father can't afford it on his salary." Tony said cautiously.

"Well you see it was my grandparents and when they died they left it to my dad. All we have to do is pay inheritance taxes."

"Oh. What about your mom? Where is she?"

"She- She left when I was eleven." Jessica's face went blank.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I knew it was coming when she left. It hit Aaron, my brother, a lot harder than it hit me."

Tony's Flashback:

"Hey Abbs, you got a match?" Tony asked.

"Yup. Michael Aaron Rivkin."

"I'm sorry what?" Tony asked Jessica.

"My mom, she left on my brother's fifth birthday. He never really got over that." She said downing another cocktail.

"What do you mean 'never really got over it'?"

"Well he blamed himself. He stopped talking to my dad. Barely spoke to me. He kind of just went into this shell and never really came out. I tried to get him to hang out with me and my friends when we got older, but he never budged."

"Wow, so he didn't have a good relationship with your father?"

"A good relationship? More like no relationship. Well until two years ago when he decided to join the navy, which came as a shock. You don't bottle yourself up for fourteen years and then one day have an epiphany that you want to be just like your dad. Totally blew me out of the water."

"And how was your relationship with Aaron?"

"It was okay. I mean I tried to be there for him as much as much as I could. Tried to be the mother figure he needed. We weren't really close until about three months ago though. One day he called me and told me he had found this amazing person who made him so happy and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. It was weird too. He kept saying 'them' and 'they' instead of 'she' and 'her'. You know that is what he was doing here. Bringing home the future Mrs. Aaron Matthews. I guess Robert had other plans." Jessica said shaking her head.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Robert, Aaron's best friend from the Navy, the one who killed him."

"Jessica, who else was at your house when the shooting happened?"

"I don't know. My dad I guess. I was out at a luncheon when my dad called and told me he got me into NCIS and to go there. That is why I was all dressed up. It was Director Vance who told me my brother had been killed. Wait why did you ask me that?"

Tony didn't say anything, but a huge red flag went up in his head.

-North Africa-

"Tell me about NCIS!" He commanded, slapping her in the process.

'Six.' She thought. That was the number of times he had slapped her this time.

Ziva's flashback:

"And what is our disk worth to you?" She asked. Just then Tony received another punch to the face. She flinched.

"Tell me!" he screamed in her ear. Just as he raised his hand, she flinched.

"Ah, you are starting to break." He said with a chuckle.

'I haven't spoken in thirty days, and I will not start now. YOU WILL NEVER BREAK ME!'

Well? What do you think? I am actually really happy with this chapter. P.S. Reviews encourage me to write :P!


	5. Something Isn't Right

Chapter Five- Something isn't right

-The bullpen-

Special Agent Gibbs had just sat down at his desk when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs you are needed in MTAC." A familiar voice said.

"Be right there." He replied, smiling. After a month of no communication, he would finally get to see _his daughter._ He quickly walked up the stairs. When he got into MTAC he put the headset on and waited for everyone else to get ready.

"Inputting signal from Tel Aviv." Someone said. The next thing he knew he was staring angrily at a not so friendly face.

"Ah Agent Gibbs! How nice of you to request a conference." Deputy Director David said.

"I didn't want a conference with you director." Gibbs shot back.

"Why not? Can we not have a nice chit chat?"

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Ziva. Where is she?"

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs. That will not be possible."

"Why?"

"Officer David is on assignment."

Vance walked in just before Eli made that last remark.

"What assignment?" Gibbs was growing angrier by the minute.

"That is Confidential." Eli said quickly.

"Where?"

"Also confidential."

"When is she coming back? Or is that confidential too?"

"That I am not sure of, but I can assure you agent Gibbs she is fine."

"How do you know that?"

For once the Deputy Director had nothing to say.

Gibbs began to walk out. He only stopped when he saw Vance and said, "Leon."

Leon walked closer to screen and put on a headset.

"Leon, Shalom my friend."

"Shalom."

"I see that your agent Gibbs is not happy with me."

"He is just worried. As you know he and Ziva were very close."

"Why yes of course. She did kill her brother for him after all."

"Yes. Listen I could not help but to over hear that Ziva is on a mission?"

"She is." Eli said nodding.

"Would you care to share?"

"I am sorry Leon. I cannot divulge any information on Officer David's assignment."

"Even with me?" Vance said raising his voice.

"Yes, as I said I am sorry."

"What is so top secret about this assignment?"

"If I told you it would no longer be top secret." Eli said, laughingly.

"This does not look good Eli, Israel hiding missions from the U.S."

"Look Leon, if it were a matter of National Security of course I would notify you. This is a small matter though so I want to keep it in house."

"Right. Shalom Eli."

"Shalom my friend."

-Back in the Bullpen-

"Confidential my ass." Gibbs muttered to himself as he was walking down the stairs. "DiNozzo where the hell is McGee?"

"Not sure, but boss I have something." Tony answered with a huge grin. Just as Gibbs reached the bottom of the stairs he motioned with his head for Tony to follow him to the other side of the stairs.

"What do ya got DiNozzo?" Tony just stood there with his thousand watt smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling DiNozzo?"

"Well I saw you walk up to MTAC and yesterday I heard you tell Vance you wanted to talk to Ziva in MTAC."

Tony's Flashback:

"You didn't seem to mind when we were under cover." _She _said.

"That might have something to with the fact that you were naked."

"Perhaps if it were warmer in here, yes?"

"Focus DiNozzo." Gibbs said while head slapping him.

'Oh, right. So, how is she? Is she Okay? Did she ask about me? I mean she probably isn't over the whole me killing her Mossad boyfriend thing yet but I-"

"Shut up DiNozzo. I can't handle two Abbys right now." Gibbs said, cutting him off.

"Why Boss?"

"Because I didn't talk to _her_." Gibbs all ready knew not to say Ziva's name in front of Tony unless he wanted to wait two minutes for him to snap back into reality.

"What? Why?" Tony asked, angrily.

"Apparently _she_ is on some top secret Mossad mission that Deputy Director David won't say a word about."

"Oh so that's what you need McHacker for."

"Now your thinking DiNozzo. What do you got on the case we are actually working though?"

"Oh, Right. Special Agent Matthews' mother left when she was eleven and her brother, Petty Officer Aaron Matthews, was five. She left on the Petty officer's fifth birthday which was very traumatic for him and caused him to invert to himself. He barely spoke to his father, until two years ago when he decided to join the Navy and become a naval commander just like his dad."

"What about her relationship with Petty Officer Matthews?"

"She said she tried to be there for him as much as possible, but again he bottled himself up. They did not become close until three months ago when the Petty officer called her and told her he had met someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Agent Matthews stated that her brother was being very cautious and saying 'they' and 'them' instead of 'she' and 'her'. She also said that the reason her brother was in town this week was to bring home his fiancé. Her father was the only one home when he arrived only with his best friend, Petty Officer Robert Cruz. Which means-"

"That Petty Officer Robert Cruz was not only Petty Officer Aaron Matthews' best friend, but more than likely his domestic partner." Gibbs said, cutting him off and heading back to the team's sector.

"Right Boss." DiNozzo said following him.

"Where is she?"

"I think at her desk."

"Agent Matthews?" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes sir." Agent Matthews shot up from her desk. She had a huge hangover from the night before and she wasn't hiding it.

"Go home and be with your family."

"Yes sir." She was not going to protest because she had a major headache. Just then Vance appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Gibbs." He said motioning him to his office.

'You sure it's a good idea for her to go home when her father is the suspect boss?"

Tony asked, walking Gibbs to the stairs.

"Yeah because it keeps her out of our hair and keeps her father from running. You drink to much last night too DiNozzo?" Gibbs shot back at him.

"No."

-Vance's Office-

"I really don't like the way Eli is hiding missions from us." Vance opened with.

"He's your friend." Gibbs shot back.

"You have to be friends with certain people when you sit in the big chair. Anyway I want to see what Officer David is working on. What about you?"

"Of course Leon. She is like a daughter to me."

"Anyway-"

"I was thinking I would get McGee to hack into their files and see what she is doing." Gibbs cut him off.

"Two steps ahead of you. I have had him and Ms. Scuito working on it since I got out of MTAC." Leon said, smiling.

'You two steps ahead of me? Hah.' Gibbs thought smiling back at him.

A/N: Well Again I really liked the way this chapter came out and I hope it answers some of yalls questions. I am planning on putting out another chapter today so keep checking back. I am also thinking some McAbby next chapter? I know I am dying for some Tiva, and I am sure yall are too. What is that saying though? 'Good things come to those who wait' :P

P.S. Reviews would be lovely :).


	6. Staring at the Ground

Chapter Six- Staring at the… Ground

-Labby (Abby's Lab)-

"You should try mimicking the firewalls protocol and use a hidden sub network." Abby said. She was standing behind McGee, her arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Maybe I could get this done if you would stop distracting me by letting your hands roam all over my body." Tim said, looking back at her.

"Like you don't like it Timmy." She said letting go. She sat up on the desk right next to him.

"Actually I love it." He said with a huge grin. He got up and attempted to kiss Abby deeply, but the way she was sitting prevented him from doing it. She finally got the hint and spread her legs allowing McGee to get closer. He let his hands drift to the small of her back, while she played with the little bit of hair he had on the back of his head. Suddenly they heard footsteps but that didn't stop them.

"God Probie." Tony said walking into the Lab. McGee and Abby quickly separated, knowing Gibbs would be right behind him.

"What?" Tim asked. For once Tony didn't have a smart comment.

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs said walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a CafPow.

"Tell me it's not true that we have a new stuck up, pain in the ass, super gorgeous agent." She said taking a sip.

"Oh it's true." Gibbs said walking up to the plasma. Abby just shot him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Anything McGee?" Gibbs said as he watched McGee keep getting 'Access Denied' pop ups.

"Sorry, boss. Mossad is really cautious. They have seven firewalls and I have only hacked four. That's only the beginning."

"You let me know as soon as you get something." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Of Course."

"Abby, what about the crime scene from last night?"

"Well there were no finger prints what so ever from Petty officer Matthews, Petty Officer Cruz, or Commander Matthews."

"Makes sense. The Petty Officer was staying on base." Tony said crossing his arms. He was being entertained by McGee being denied over and over again.

"No Tony it doesn't make sense. There weren't any prints anywhere. Not even on the guns they were holding. Which brings me to my next point." Abby said jumping up. She went over to the computer to bring something up on the plasma.

"Both Petty Officers were holding Smith and Wesson 908 model. However, the bullets Ducky pulled from them were 9mm slugs. I would definitely say that these two didn't shoot each other." Abby said with a smile.

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs walked by her and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Let's go DiNozzo." He called after Tony who was now standing behind McGee and laughing at him.

"Coming boss." Tony said quickly going after Gibbs.

"Yes!" McGee shouted. "Two firewalls in five minutes."

"Timmy got skills on the computer and in the bedroom." Abby said with a chuckle. McGee looked at her and blushed.

-Autopsy-

"Duck tell me how these to died." Gibbs said walking in and pointing at the two dead Petty Officers.

"Well they both shot each other in the heart. The bullets pierced the aorta and caused them to bleed to death."

'The commander shot them in the heart to make it look like a lover's quarrel just in case we figured out they were together." Tony said looking down at Petty Officer Matthews.

"Yup. Too bad he wasn't smart enough to leave the weapon he used to kill them in one of their hands." Gibbs said walking back toward the elevator. Tony followed. Ducky just stood there with a confused look.

-The Bullpen-

"Matthews." Jessica said answering her phone.

"Agent Matthews, Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"You sent me home sir so that's where I went."

"Does your father own any guns?"

"Yes sir he has a large glass case of them. They all have never been used though because he lost the key to the case five years ago."

"Does he have any guns that aren't locked up?"

"Um yeah. I think he keeps two Smith and Wesson and a 9mm under his bed. Why?"

"Listen you stay there with you father. Don't let him leave. We will be right there."

"What is going on Agent Gibbs?"

He hung up on her and grabbed his gear. "Let's roll DiNozzo."

-The Matthews' Estate-

Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived fifteen minutes later. Jessica had been calling them both non stop the whole way there, but they ignored her. She ran outside when she heard the car pull up.

"What the hell is going on agent Gibbs?" She yelled from the porch.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked taking out his gun.

"Who?"

"Your father!"

"Inside somewhere. Why? What is going on?"

Gibbs opened the door to the house and started clearing rooms. Tony did the same. It took them a while because it is such a large house. Finally Gibbs came to the den where he walked in on Commander Matthews holding a gun to his own head, rocking back and forth, and crying.

"You don't want to do that Commander." Gibbs said. His gun was also pointing at the commander.

"Yes I do. I killed my son and his fiancé. I killed my son and drove away my wife. My son didn't speak to me for fourteen years. One day he came to me and said he joined the Navy and wanted to be just like me. Then he decides to come home and tell me that he is gay and he is going to marry the love of his life. How did I react? I killed him!"

"It's all right. Things can get better."

"No they can't. I have nothing left to live for."

"What about Jessica?"

"Jessica is a strong girl. I raised her right. She'll get through this."

"No she won't commander. Don't do this."

Gibbs slowly inched toward him, but he stopped when he heard footsteps. In the doorway Jessica stood with the look of horror as she looked at the picture before her.

"It's the only way." The commander said. Jessica ran toward her father and so did Gibbs, but he pulled the trigger before either of them could reach him. Blood spattered all over them and Jessica cried out "NO!" As Gibbs held her back from her father's body, she struggled to get free but they fell to floor and Gibbs had a strong hold on her. She was crying and yelling "NO! NO! NO!" When Tony walked in he sat on the floor and hugged her, taking over for Gibbs. Gibbs got up and called for Ducky to come get the body.

-Outside the Matthews' Estate-

Jessica sat on the gurney with a blanket wrapped around her shaking body. She stared at the ground absent mindedly. Tony had to pick her up and carry her out of the den. Now he walked up to her with some towels and began cleaning her face, wiping away all the blood and tears.

"My father killed my brother and Robert." She said, never taking her eyes off the ground.

"I know." Tony answered, wiping under her chin.

"My Father killed my brother and his fiancé and then shot himself." She said, crying.

"I'm sorry." Tony pulled her in for a big hug, but it didn't register in her mind. She just sat there, staring at the ground.

Just then Gibbs walked out of the house, camera in hand, when his phone rang.

"McGee please tell me who have something good." He said, sounding very sad.

"I do boss, very good. Why do you sound so-"

"Because commander Matthews just shot himself and Agent Matthews saw the whole thing." Gibbs said, cutting him off.

"Oh." McGee went silent.

"Look McGee whatever you got, I don't want to know the computer crap on how you got it. I just want to know what you got. Pull everything up on the plasma in Abby's lab and we will be there soon.

"Yes boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone and motioned for Tony to put Jessica in the car. He called Vance.

"Vance."

"Commander Justin Matthews just shot himself after admitting killing both petty officers and confirming they were engaged. Agent Matthews saw the whole thing."

"How is she?" Vance asked with the most concern Gibbs had ever heard.

"She is blank. Just staring at the ground."

"Oh God."

"That's not the only thing. McGee finally got into Mossad. He is compiling everything in Abby's lab."

"I will meet you down there." Vance said before hanging up. Gibbs got in the car where Tony was sitting in the back with Jessica. She had her head in his lap. Gibbs quickly drove back to NCIS.

-Labby-

Jessica cried the whole way back. Gibbs and Tony were silent. They took her to Vance's office so she could lay down on his couch. Then Vance, Gibbs and Tony rode the elevator down to the lab. Again there was nothing but silence.

"Well after a lot of hard work with absolutely no help from Abby, I was able to hack into Mossad's files." McGee said, taunting Abby.

"I told you I was sorry Timmy. I had a lot of forensics to process." She said with a whiny tone.

The other three just stood there, patiently waiting. McGee got the hint.

"It appears that the day after Ziva returned to Mossad, she went out with thirty five other men on a boat to North Africa to try to infiltrate a terrorist training camp." McGee said while clicking his mouse, bringing up pictures of the camp on the plasma.

"That is the assignment Eli had had Rivkin on." Vance added.

"I was able to pull these satellite images of the camp from two days ago. It appears that Mossad is still watching them even though they were unable to take over the camp. Now here is where it gets interesting. After a two day battle, Mossad was able two eliminate 100 of the 135 men at the camp. However they had to retreat because they were greatly out numbered. Out of the 36 Mossad officers, only seven returned. Four of them were badly injured. Mossad reported that 28 officers were killed and the rest returned. Anyone else see something wrong with that number?"

"28 and 7 equals thirty five. They are missing one." Vance answered McGee.

"Right director. Which leaves us with Ziva."

Tony was fighting to stay focused with _her_ name being said so much.

"Mossad shows that Officer David is still on the North Africa assignment. However there have been no reports or updates on her since they left. Everyone else has been reassigned." McGee had finished.

"Well maybe _she_ is under cover again." Tony said.

"Or _she_ was captured." Gibbs said. Tony immediately looked at him with concern.

"Let me check their undercover files." McGee said pulling up the 'Undercover' folder.

They scrolled down the short list of names, and were not able to find _her_ name. Vance walked to the elevator without saying a word.

"That couldn't happen right boss? _She _couldn't get captured. I mean, _she's_ a freakin' ninja. Okay let's say _she_ did get captured, that wouldn't mean _she's_ dead. Right…. Boss?" Tony turned away from everyone. He started pacing back and forth. He felt sick.

Gibbs and McGee stood there silent. Abby just kept staring at Tony. She gave Tim an 'I need to talk to Tony alone' look.

"Uh Boss maybe we should go check on Agent Matthews." McGee suggested cautiously.

Gibbs looked at Abby. She nodded for him to go. The two special agents went to the elevator. Just then Tony leaned against a wall while shaking his head. He was trying to reason with himself. He couldn't. Finally he slid down the wall and with his hands on his forehead he stared at the ground. Abby went and sat on the floor next to him and gave him a big hug.

"It'll be okay Tony. Even if _she_ was captured, there is no way she is dead. _She _is strong. _She_ is a fighter. Hell _she_ could probably take out the rest of those 35 terrorists herself." Abby said, smiling at her last sentence. Tony didn't look up at her though.

"I just love _her_ so much Abbs. I can't stand the thought of losing _her_ again when I haven't even found _her_ the first time." Tony said, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"I know Tony." She said stoking his hair lightly.

"Abbs?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"What if _she_ doesn't love me back?"

"Tony that is crazy. Of course _she_ loves you. Don't think that way."

-Vance's Office-

Vance had ran back to his office to check on Jessica, but when he got there she was gone. He sat down at his desk and wondered about Ziva. Was she captured? If she was, was she Okay? How could Eli just leave his daughter? What was Gibbs gonna wanna do about this?

Just then Gibbs walked in.

"I know what you're thinking Gibbs."

"Do you Leon?"

"You're thinking those terrorists have Ziva in some little room. They're torturing her. Trying to get her to talk."

Gibbs was silent for a moment.

"I want to go over there Leon. I want to bring her home."

Vance looked up at Gibbs and was shocked. He had never heard Gibbs say anything so matter-of-factly. He saw the look in Gibbs' eyes. It was the look a father has for his daughter.

"Okay I will arrange it on one condition." Vance finally said.

"What?"

"Take Special Agent Matthews with you and DiNozzo."

Gibbs got angry, but controlled himself.

"Why?"

"She has just lost her family. She needs to get away. I know you don't trust her yet and I know you haven't seen her work, but you'll have to trust me that she knows how to shoot to kill."

"Fine. We'll take her."

"McGee get in here." Vance yelled.

"Yes director?"

"What is the closest city to the coordinates you found on the camp?"

"Somalia."

Gibbs and McGee stood in silence, staring at the ground, while Vance called to arrange everything.

"You leave at 0600 tomorrow." Vance said, hanging up the phone.

Gibbs and McGee began walking out.

"You're welcome Jethro." Leon called out.

Gibbs stopped and turned to look at Leon.

"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs said with a smile.

-The Squad room-

Gibbs was walking toward his when he saw Agent Matthews sitting at her desk, staring downward.

"Go home Agent Matthews." He said.

"What home? My brother is dead. My father is dead. My mother is God knows where. I have no home." She said, holding back tears.

"Well go somewhere that you can get some sleep, because we are going to Africa tomorrow."

"Africa?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"Yes. You, me, and DiNozzo will be going to Africa to rescue a former NCIS agent from a terrorist training camp."

"If I may ask sir, why am I going?"

"Because I want you to." Gibbs said, smiling at her. He was totally lying.

"Really?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"Really. Now go home with DiNozzo and get some rest. We leave at 0600."

Gibbs left her sitting there in amazement. He left to go tell Abby what was going on. As he headed to the elevator, Tony was coming out.

"DiNozzo, go home, pack, and get some sleep. We leave for Somalia at 0600 tomorrow. We're bringing _her_ home."

Tony lit up like a light bulb.

"Oh and DiNozzo, take Agent Matthews home with you. She is coming with us."

"What?!"

A/N:Wow so that is what 2,625 words looks like, huh? I wanted this to be a long chapter though so I could get to saving Ziva. I know I held out on the flashbacks in this chapter, but there will be lots of them in the chapters to come. I think this is my best chapter yet. What do yall think? Reviews will be adored :D.


	7. Let's Go

A/N: Wow so I had no idea Somalia was a country! But thank you TimeWitch16 for clearing that up. My Ancient Civilizations/ Latin American studies teacher would be head slapping me right now if she knew I had called it a city. Oh and I hope I don't confuse yall when I mix up my words. I write really late at night so I don't catch them sometimes. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 7- Let's Go

-Elevator-

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were coming up from Abby's lab. Gibbs had just told Abby that he, DiNozzo, and Matthews were going to Africa to rescue Ziva. McGee was outraged that he did not get to go.

"Boss it's not fair that she has only been here thirty six hours and she gets to go to Africa! I have been here for years now and I have never even left the country!" McGee whined.

"I don't understand why she is coming. We don't even know if she can shoot a gun. She is just going to get in the way of everything." Tony said, angrily.

They both were talking at the same time. Gibbs got angry really quick.

"Both of you shut up!" He yelled in his scary, I could kill you right now voice.

Tim and Tony were both stunned. Gibbs shook his head and hit the emergency stop button.

"Look I don't like this any more than you two do, okay? Tim I understand you are mad but even if Agent Matthews wasn't coming, you would stay here because I need you to monitor the camp."

McGee just crossed his arms.

"DiNozzo, I understand the huge liability she is, but this was Vance's one condition on our all expenses paid trip to Xudun. Who knows maybe she'll get shot and she won't have to come back with us." Gibbs was joking about the last part. Life was not something to be playing with especially now.

"Xudun? I thought you said we were going to Somalia?" DiNozzo asked.

"Xudun is the city Tony. Somalia is the country." McGee answered, shaking his head

"Oh."

"Anyway, we need to focus on who this is really for, Ziva." Gibbs said, losing Tony to a flashback.

Tony's Flashback:

"Are you finished?" _She_ asked him.

"Stay with me DiNozzo."

"Right. Sorry Boss. For _her_." Tony said.

"Right." McGee agreed.

"Now both of you go home and get some sleep." Gibbs said, hitting the emergency stop button again.

-Tony's apartment-

Tony tossed and turned al night. He couldn't get the idea of Ziva being held captive out of his head. He kept having flashbacks of _her. _

-The Plane Ride-

Gibbs sat by himself on one side of the almost empty C130. Tony was annoyed that Jessica was sitting next to him. He didn't want her there. He knew she was just going to cause trouble.

"So tell me about this former agent we are going to save." Jessica asked Tony, quietly.

"You don't need to know anything about her." Tony said rather rudely. He was back to hating her and she could sense it.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to talk."

"It's more than that. I can see it."

"You should get your eyes checked then."

"What happened to sweet and caring Tony that was here yesterday and how can I get him back?"

"Get away from me Agent Matthews, and stop calling me Tony. It's Agent DiNozzo to you."

"Wow for someone I thought of as a possible friend, you sure are being an ass." Jessica raised her voice and got up to go sit with Gibbs. She sat down, crossed her arms, and started giving Tony dirty looks.

"Nice to see you two getting along." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha." Agent Mathews replied, sarcastically. She turned her back to Gibbs and attempted to get some sleep. It was going to be a long plane ride.

-Labby-

McGee just sat there staring at the satellite footage of the camp. No one was moving. There was no commotion what so ever. He wanted to shoot himself.

Abby stared at him staring at the computer screen. She knew how mad he was, but she wasn't sure how to cheer him up.

"This is so not fair! I should be on that plane! Not Special Agent Jessica I-only-wear-heels Matthews!" McGee finally cried out.

"I wouldn't want you going over there anyway, Timmy. I want you here, safe, with me." Abby said walking over to him and stroking his arm. McGee looked at her genuine face full of concern.

"You know it's going to be several hours before they get to Somalia." McGee added with a huge grin.

"Uh-huh." Abby answered, smiling back at him.

"You still got that futon mattress back there?"

Abby pulled McGee up to his feet and kissed him deeply. They slowly made their way to the futon mattress.

-Back in the Plane-

Tony's flashback:

"There is only one thing I am interested in right now." _She _said.

"Realistic huh? In that case… I prefer it on top."

"DiNozzo! Wake up! We're landing!" Gibbs yelled in Tony's ear.

Tony shot up with a huge smile on his face.

"Good dream Agent DiNozzo?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Tony said dropping his smile.

-Somalia-

Gibbs, Tony, and Jessica were driving down a dirt road in an old Jeep, looking for their hotel.

"God this looks like a ghost town boss. What time is it here any way?" Tony asked.

"Well let's see we left at 0600. It is a fifteen hour plane ride. Somalia is seven hours ahead of us. So that would put us at 0600." Jessica answered in a perky yet rude tone.

"You did your homework." Gibbs said, smiling at her in the rearview.

"I like to be prepared."

"I like to be prepared." Tony said, mimicking her. Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay kids time to grow up. We're here." Gibbs said.

"Matthews check us in. DiNozzo get the bags. I am going to call McGee and Vance." Gibbs instructed.

-Inside the Hotel-

The rooms were tiny and smelled bad. There was no air conditioner and the water came out brown.

"Reminds me of when I went to Baghdad with Jardin and Ziva got jealous because we were sharing a room." Tony commented.

Tony's Flashback:

"They are sharing a room?" _She _asked Abby.

Just then Agent Matthews walked into their room.

"What's the plan?" She asked Gibbs.

"Well from what I can tell from the Satellite photos there have only been two new recruits since the attack. Mossad probably scared everyone off. As we can tell from the pictures this was definitely an old military building. There is a seven foot high metal fence with barbed wire at the top surrounding the place. Two guards at the gate and then two on each side through out the rest of the front fence. Now I will take out all of the people out in the open, but you two are going to have to search the place until you find _her_. You shoot to kill. Get in, get _her_, and get out. Don't die either. Got it?"

"Yes boss."

"Yes sir."

"Okay we attack at 0400 tomorrow morning. Now let's eat, shower, and get some rest."

So I know this chapter is short, but it's 12:58 a.m. and I am exhausted from stripping wall paper off my walls. Funny thing is: I am doing more stripping and beginning to paint my room tomorrow. Well today since it's 1 a.m. I feel bad so I might spoil yall with either one super long chapter or two semi long chapters today. I split this chapter up so I am not technically happy with it, so I won't be sad if I don't get reviews, but they would make me really happy :).


	8. Save Me

A/N: So I was thinking last night before falling asleep that all of the great Tiva moments seem to happen in the eighth episode in the season. The kiss/ fake sex. The 'soul mates talk'. The 'I'm tired of pretending' talk. So I am now happy that I split the last chapter and my eighth chapter is Tony saving Ziva. Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Save Me

-The camp-

'They haven't been here in two days. I wonder what is going on.' Ziva thought. She had caught up on sleeping and dreaming the past two days. All of her dreams had been flashbacks, her and Michael having sex, the plane ride to Tel Aviv, and her and Tony's last fight.

'I could kill him.' She thought when she thought of _him. _

"Hello Officer David." Her torturers voice came from the now open door.

"You know why I have left you alone for two days?" He asked her.

"It is because when I saw you flinch, I knew you needed some time to heal. I mean all these blows to your body and face must be taking their toll. Then as I was lying in bed last night I remembered that I hadn't come to give you your 'daily reminder'."

He took out his knife and untied her dislocated arm. Then he yanked it to him. Her face contorted with pain.

"Now there is one for the day before yesterday, one for yesterday, and one for today." He said with a smile. Each cut he made was deeper than the one before. He dropped her arm back down and tied it back up. Blood flooded the rope.

"Now Officer David tell me what you know about NCIS." He asked somewhat nicely.

She just sat there, silent.

"Tell me!" He yelled in her ear, and then he kicked her chair. She fell onto her good side. The side they had barely touched. When she felt her ribs hit the ground though, she passed out from the pain.

He just looked at her and then turned around and walked out. She lay there, motionless.

-Tony and Gibbs' room-

It was so hot that Tony could barely sleep even though he was only in his boxers. He tossed and turned while his dreams were filled with flashbacks.

Tony's flashback:

"I had no choice."

"That is a lie." _She _replied.

"Why would I lie to you Ziva?"

"To save your worthless ass."

"From who Vance? Mossad?"

"You jeopardized your entire career and for what?"

"For you."

"DiNozzo, wake up. We have to get ready." Jessica said scratching his stomach.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, sitting up quickly.

"Gibbs told me to wake you up." She got up from the bed and went back to her room.

Jessica stood in front of the broken mirror. She could only see from her waist up and all she had on from waist up was a bra. She stared at herself, but she couldn't seem to register the image in her head.

Jessica's Flashback:

"What about Jessica?" Gibbs asked her father.

"She is strong. She'll get through this."

"Time to be strong, Jess." She said to herself. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on the only non-heeled shoes she could find in her closet full of stilettos and pumps.

Then she grabbed her bullet proof vest and turned back to the mirror. Just as he pulled it over her head, Gibbs walked in.

"Let me help you with that." He told her, but she didn't see him. She saw her father. He fastened the Velcro straps and each side.

"You ready?" He/ her father asked her.

"Yes sir." She said grabbing her belt with her gun and fastening over her pants.

They all met at the Jeep twenty minutes later.

"Map?" Gibbs asked.

"Check." Tony called from the back of the Jeep.

"Satellite phone?"

"Check."

"Sniper riffle?"

"In the passenger seat boss."

"All right let's roll." Gibbs commanded.

-The attack-

As they approached the camp Gibbs started reminding them what to do.

"When I shoot all the guards on the front fence, it will send more out. Shoot them if you have to, but if you can leave them to me. Save your ammunition for when you get inside. When you get in, get _her_, get out. Don't either of you even think about coming out of that place in a body bag."

Tony and Jessica nodded. They were about a quarter mile away from the camp. Gibbs stopped and parked.

"When I say go, you run."

Tony and Jessica prepared themselves as Gibbs set up his riffle.

He shot the first guard ad yelled "GO!"

Tony and Jessica took off with amazing speed, but Gibbs was even more amazing. By the time they had reached the gate he had taken out all of he people outside and no one else had come out. Tony opened the front gate and ran for the front door which was surprisingly open. When they came inside there was a huge brick wall which had a doorway on each side. Tony pointed to Jessica to take the left and he would take the right. When they both walked through their door, they stared at a twenty foot hall way with four open doors on each side of the hall way. In the middle there was a door to go outside, and at the end there was another hall way running horizontally.

Jessica cleared the first two rooms quickly because there was no one in them. When she came to the third door there was a man asleep. She shot him in the back of the head. The next three rooms were empty.

'They probably all ran outside.' She thought. Just then she heard footsteps from the back hallway. Out walked a large man and he had his gun ready and fired three rounds at her. She dove into a room and then peeked out to find him gaining quickly. She shot him in each knee and then one in the heart. He fell over. She got up and cleared the last two rooms. She sat down in a chair in the last room and put her hands on her forehead. Not a good idea.

Tony had much more people to kill than Jessica. Every room he went in had one to three people in it. He moved a lot quicker than Jessica too, but he was focused. He also had more to loose. He had cleared the second to the last room when a young boy of about fourteen ran out of the back hallway. Tony grabbed him by his shirt and held him up.

"Where is she?" He yelled. The young boy seemed to know what Tony was saying and pointed to the back hallway. He dropped him and took off into the hallway. Just as he entered Ziva's torturer exited on Jessica's side. In the middle of the hallway there was a door. Tony opened it only to find a short ten foot hallway with a door at the end and a guard stationed at the door. Tony immediately shot the guard and ran toward the door.

Jessica sat there with her head in her hands when Ziva's torturer walked in and looked at her. She panicked and grabbed her gun. Just as she shot at him he lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled several times before she punched him in the mouth and eye with her gun and then shot him in the calve while she was under him. He slapped her so hard across the face she passed out. He grabbed her gun and headed to Ziva because he knew that is why she was here.

When Tony opened the door he saw Ziva lying there on her side.

'Ziva!' He thought as he ran over to her. He knelt over her and untied her arms and legs. As he did that he noted all of her injuries, her cut up and broken arm, her dislocated shoulder, her broken cheek bone, all the bruises on her face and lips.

"Oh God Ziva!" he cried out as he sat her in his lap and put her head to his chest. She was so skinny. He stroked her hair and whispered to her "It's all gonna be okay now. I'm here. I'm bringing you home. I love you Ziva."

Just as he had finished saying that her torturer limped through the door. He pulled up the gun and aimed for Tony's head, but due to the fact Jessica had ruined one of his eyes two bullets went into his arm and one went into his side. Tony reached for his gun, but his arm was useless. The third bullet had gone into his bullet proof vest. Jessica ran in behind the torturer and shot him in the back of the head. She stood there with blood gushing out of her mouth. She stared at Tony who was holding this badly beaten girl and was bleeding all over her.

"Tony you're hurt." Jessica said. Tony stumbled to his feet while holding Ziva bridal style.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"Let me carry her."

"No." he said running past her out the door.

"Tony!" She yelled running after him.

"No Agent Matthews. Now shut up and run." They were making their way through the building quickly.

"DiNozzo!" Tony stopped at the front door and looked at Jessica.

"No I won't let her go." He told her with the most concern and love she had ever heard coming from a man.

She nodded at him and they ran out the door. Luckily Gibbs had killed everyone else and was waiting at the gate. Tony jumped in the back seat and Jessica followed. She took off her shirt and started applying pressure to Tony's gunshot wounds. Gibbs sped off looking back at Ziva, Tony, and Jessica all mangled up.

'This is the most horrible sight I have seen.' Gibbs thought as he reached for the Satellite phone.

"Yeah I need two med e-vacs now!"

Explosive chapter or what? Reviews make me smile :).


	9. BandAid Covers the Bullet Hole

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Every time I read them it makes me want to write more and more. I have a feeling yall are going to hate me the next couple of chapters but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

Chapter Nine- Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole

-Bethesda-

Gibbs had driven to the nearest hospital in Xudun, but they were in no way equipped to handle all of Ziva's injuries and especially Tony's. Luckily the Medical Evacuation Team arrived quickly and took Tony and Ziva back to Bethesda. Jessica refused to get treatment. She said her injury was not that bad even though she could barely talk without her jaw killing her with pain. She wanted Tony and Ziva to be looked at first. Gibbs flew out with Ziva and Jessica flew out with Tony in the helicopters. Now Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Jessica were sitting in the waiting room. Tony and Ziva were both in surgery.

"Agent Matthews we need to take you for an X-ray so we can get a better look at your jaw." A nurse called out. Jessica glanced at Gibbs.

"Go. We will let you know if anything has changed when you get back." Gibbs commanded. Jessica unwillingly got up and went with the nurse.

It had been two hours that Tony and Ziva had been in surgery and no one had come out to give them and update. Gibbs was furious.

Finally a surgeon walked out.

"Special Agent DiNozzo's Family?" The surgeon called out.

"Finally." Gibbs said under his breath as he, Abby, and McGee walked over to the surgeon. The surgeon looked Gibbs up and down and noticed how tired he was.

"Are you Spec-"

"Yes." Gibbs cut him off.

"Hi I am Doctor Jack Wilson. Agent DiNozzo lost a lot of blood traveling over here, but you made the right call on waiting. The bullets pierced the bones in his lower arm causing them to break, but not shatter. Luckily they missed his arteries. With physical therapy he should regain full use of his arm. I want to keep him here for three days under strong pain killers because he will be in a lot of pain. He is stable and in recovery. You can see him in about an hour when he wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor." Gibbs said. They went and sat back down. About fifteen minutes later another surgeon walked out.

"Miss David's family?"

Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky got up.

"Hi I am Doctor Evan Harrison. Other than Miss David's broken cheek bone none of her injuries required surgery. Her left shoulder was dislocated but we were able to snap it back into place. Her upper left arm is broken. She had thirty two superficial lacerations on her left arm. We have placed some colloidal silver strips on them and those should heal in a week with no scarring. She has three broken ribs. Her cheek bone was repaired. We also placed a silver strip on that incision so there should be no scarring. Everything should be healed in about a month if she rests and doesn't push herself. She is currently being transported to her room and you can see her in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

Jessica walked up to them and Gibbs pulled her to the side. He explained Tony and Ziva's conditions.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"I have a crack in my jaw from where the bastard slapped me. It will heal in about a month. I have to be careful while eating and talking. They gave me pain killers."

"Good." Gibbs said, and then he leaned in and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I know I said you were only on my team, but now you're in it too." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Jessica was so surprised that it took a minute before she hugged him back. They went and sat back down. Jessica sat next to Abby because she wanted to introduce herself.

"Hi I am Special Agent Jessica Matthews." She said extending her hand.

"I know." Abby kept her arms crossed and didn't look at her. Jessica faced forward in disappointment. Abby felt bad.

"I'm Abby. Scuito."

"I know." Jessica said, smiling at her. They were silent for a moment.

"Thank you for saving Ziva." Abby finally said.

"Thank Tony."

Abby smiled at her and then asked "So is it true that you only where heels or is McGee lying to me?"

"Sadly it's true." Jessica answered. They both giggled and talked for the rest of the time until they could go see Tony and Ziva.

- - The Next Day - -

The team had gone to see Ziva and Tony, but they were both knocked out from the anesthesia. So they decided to go home and get some sleep. Jessica went home with Gibbs because she still didn't want to see her house.

Jessica and Gibbs returned early the next morning. Gibbs went to Ziva's room and Jessica went to Tony's. She stood over Tony in her four inch black pumps and then sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Hey." Tony said as he woke up when she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Hi."

"How's your face?"

"So when did caring Tony get back?" She asked with a giggle. "It isn't too bad."

He looked at her intently and then ruined the moment with, "God do you only own heels and short skirts?"

She laughed and said "Pretty much."

-Ziva's room-

"Gibbs?" Ziva said as Gibbs sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Yes Ziver?"

"Oh I was not sure it was you. I thought you were a figment of my imagination."

"Nope sorry to disappoint you."

"You did not disappoint me. I am happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad."

They were silent. Gibbs wanted to ask her what happened to her. Ziva wanted to know how they got her out. Neither of them asked their questions.

"Have you seen Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Maybe I can get a nurse to bring a wheel chair so-"

"I do not want to see Tony." Ziva said cutting him off. Gibbs looked at her confused.

"He saved your life Ziva." Gibbs said, glaring at her.

"I still do not believe what he said about Michael is true."

Gibbs shook his head and left to Tony's room. When he walked in he found Jessica sitting on the bed. She and Tony were laughing.

"Hey boss." Tony said.

"How you feeling DiNozzo?"

"Pretty good except for when I try to use my arm."

"Well it is broken DiNozzo." They all laughed and then the room fell silent. Gibbs could the question burning in Tony's eyes.

Finally he asked, "Have you seen Ziva?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"Well how is she? Did she ask about me?"

"She was asleep. The nurse said the painkillers were keeping her that way."

"Oh."

"Let's go Agent Matthews. We have a lot of paperwork to fill out." Gibbs said.

Jessica hopped off the bed and followed Gibbs out.

"Bye Tony." She said strutting off. He didn't even think to look at her ass. All he thought about was Ziva.

About thirty minutes later Tony decided to go against the nurses orders and go see Ziva.

Ziva saw him just before he entered her room. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Tony walked in and stood at her side. He looked down at with so much love.

"Zee-Vah." He said in an almost whisper. He grabbed her hand and stroked it. Still staring at what he believed to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Then he stroked her hair lightly.

He kissed her forehead delicately and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Then he slowly walked back to his room.

I told you that you were going to hate me. Reviews? (Slowly hides behind computer :).)


	10. Not Meant to Be

A/N: I expect yall to hate this chapter. I know you are going to hate reading it as much as I hated writing it, but it had to be done. I promise you will love the next chapter. Bad news is I am going out of town and probably won't be able to write until Monday. Hang in there guys :).

Chapter Ten- Not Meant To Be

- -Later the Same Day- -

Abby couldn't decide who she wanted to see more, Tony or Ziva. She hadn't talked to Gibbs that day so she had no idea that Ziva was still not talking to Tony.

'I'll see Ziva first because I haven't seen her in a month.' Abby thought as she exited the elevator.

When she walked in she found Ziva staring absent mindedly out the window.

"Ziva!" She yelled as she ran over and embraced Ziva in this huge bear hug. Ziva squirmed beneath her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay? Are you feeling better? How are you feeling? Do I need to get the nur-"

"I am fine Abby." Ziva cut her off. Abby smiled at her and then hugged her lightly again.

"I missed you. We've all been going crazy without you. Especially Tony. Speaking of- have you talked to Tony?" Abby said while still hugging her.

"No."

Abby let go and gave her a confused look.

"Hasn't he been in here?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't talked to him?"

"I do not want to talk to him."

"Why?" Abby asked growing angrier by the second.

Ziva sat there and fumbled with the pulse monitor on her finger. Then it clicked in Abby's brain.

"You are still mad about Rivkin aren't you?"

Ziva didn't answer.

"I can't believe you. Tony risked his life to save yours. He carried you out of that camp with two bullets in his arm and you still think Rivkin is the better guy?"

Ziva just stared out the window.

"You know what I didn't know Rivkin but I think that he was an asshole. He used you Ziva. He stayed at your apartment so that your IP address would appear on Abin Tabal's laptop and make it look like you were hiding information from NCIS."

"You are right. You did not know him." Ziva said, angrily.

Abby crossed her arms and started walking out. She stopped midway and said, "You know what Ziva? If you can't see that Tony is the better person and all he was trying to do was protect you because he's in love with you, then you must be blind."

Abby stormed off to Tony's room.

-Tony's room-

Abby pulled herself together before going into Tony's room. When she walked in he was watching TV.

"Tony!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Abbs! Ouch!"

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty Good. I'm on very strong pain killers and I have been watching movies all day."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, hey have you seen Ziva?"

"Yup."

"And?" Tony said giving her a 'well?' look.

"She's awake." Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

Tony got out of bed and quickly walked to Ziva's room. When he walked in she was still staring out the window.

"Hey." Tony said with his thousand watt smile.

"Tony." Ziva's voice was cold, but he didn't know why. Abby stood outside the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Tony didn't know why she was angry at first, but then it hit him.

"You still aren't over it are you?" He asked, scared to know the answer.

"I do not think I will ever be over it." She said.

Just then the nurse walked in and said, "Time to change your bandages."

Tony stood there silent, staring at Ziva.

"Great. That's just great." Tony said as he turned to walk out.

When he got into the hallway he saw an empty cart, and with his good arm he threw it to the ground. Everyone stared at him as he quickly paced back to his room. Abby ran after him.

When Tony got back to his room he laid down the bed. He laid on his side facing the wall. Abby came in shortly after him. She laid down next to him and put her arm around him.

"It'll be okay Tony. She'll get over this." Abby whispered in Tony's ear.

"I hope your right Abbs."

- -The next day- -

Tony's doctor came in and told him he could go home later that day.

"Well agent DiNozzo I see no point in keeping you here any more. I will write you a prescription and schedule a follow up."

"Thanks Doc."

Tony called Gibbs and told him he was going to be released that day and asked him if he could go by his apartment and get him some clothes. Just as Gibbs was leaving his house he got a call from Ziva saying that she could also go home that day. Gibbs knew Ziva didn't have any clothes so he asked Jessica, who was still staying with him, if Ziva could borrow some of her clothes.

"Of Course." Jessica replied. She was dressed in all black. It was her brother's and father's Funeral that day. Apparently while she was in Africa her uncle from California had flown in and made all the arrangements.

"You gonna be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I can handle it." She said, handing him some clothes.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and then left.

-At the Hospital-

Gibbs went to see Ziva first.

"Here are some clothes. You are in NCIS protective custody until further notice."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because we do not know if there were more people involved in that training camp. We don't want them coming after you. You'll be staying at DiNozzo's until you are fully recovered."

"Gibbs!?"

"I don't want to hear it Ziva. You are both injured. You both have to stay home. Tony can be with you 24/7. Now change."

Gibbs went to Tony's room.

"Hey boss. Just got my discharge papers. Why are you dressed in all black?"

"Commander and Petty Officer Matthews' funeral is today. I'm being supportive for Agent Matthews."

"Oh well that explains why you brought me all black too."

"Hurry up and change. I have to hurry and take you and Ziva to your place so I can make the funeral."

"Ziva's coming home with me?"

"Yes she is in your protective custody until she is fully recovered."

Tony couldn't help but light up. She may not want to be with him, but now she had to be.

"Tony!" Abby yelled walking in the door.

"What are you doing here Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well McGee and I were on the way to the funeral when Tony called and said he was getting out so McGee dropped me off and headed for the funeral. So can I ride with you guys?"

"Yeah. Let's go get Ziva in the car and let Tony change."

"Ziva's getting out too? Where is she staying? Don't tell me she is staying with me because she is not welcome until her and Tony-"

"She's staying with Tony, Abbs. Now come on."

Abby smiled and went with Gibbs.

-In the car-

"Damn it DiNozzo! I can't believe it took you longer than Ziva to change!" Gibbs yelled.

"Well it's kind of hard to put on a button up shirt when you have a broken arm!"

"Ziva has one too!" Abby yelled from the back of the car. Abby and Ziva were in the back and Gibbs and Tony were in the front. Ziva stayed silent.

"Well we will have to stop before we take you two home." Gibbs said, making a U-turn.

-Cemetery-

Gibbs pulled up to the cemetery thirty minutes later. The funeral was all ready over and Jessica stood alone behind the two caskets. Gibbs immediately got out and went to hug her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Tony got out and looked at Ziva. She averted her eyes when he looked at her. He walked over to Jessica and Gibbs went over to the caskets to pay his respects.

Tony and Jessica stood shoulder to shoulder behind the caskets.

"I never thought I'd be an orphan at twenty seven." Jessica said.

Ziva stared at the two of them. She wondered who this girl in four inch heels was.

"Abby who is that?" She asked.

"That's Special Agent Jessica Matthews. She was your replacement for like two days before they went to rescue you. Her father killed her brother and his fiancé and then shot himself."

One tear ran down Jessica's face. Tony grabbed her hand and stroked it. They stayed silent.

Ziva took notice when Tony grabbed Jessica's hand.

'He says he loves me, yet he is holding her hand.' She thought. 'Why do you care Ziva? You hate him remember?'

-Tony's Apartment-

"You can have the bed. I'll take the couch." Tony said as they walked in to his apartment.

"Great." Ziva said going to the bedroom.

His apartment was surprisingly clean.

'Abby must have come and cleaned' He thought as he followed Ziva.

"You hungry?" He asked as the bedroom door slammed in his face.

Ziva locked it quickly. She went and got under the covers and started crying.

"Ziva?" Tony called out from behind the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Ziva open the damn door!" He yelled.

She lay there in his bed crying her eyes out. Sobbing all over his pillow. Eventually she fell asleep.

Tony stood at the door with the saddest face in the world. He walked over to the couch and lay down. He covered his eyes with his hands, fighting back tears.

- -Later that Day- -

Ziva awoke to Italian music and laughter.

"8:17." She said when she looked at the clock. She got up and walked out the door. When she walked into the kitchen she found Tony and Jessica sitting at the table laughing and drinking wine. They had dirty plates from what had looked like dinner. Ziva looked Jessica up and down, noting her short skirt and high heels. She quickly looked away when Jessica looked at her.

"Hi." Jessica said.

Tony quickly turned around and looked at Ziva.

"Ziva this is Special Agent Jessica Matthews. She joined the team two days before we rescued you. She saved your life." Tony said, turning back to Jessica.

"You saved me? Abby said that Tony carried me out."

" Well Tony went in and untied you and held you for a minute, but then the guy who attacked me went in and shot him in the arm. That is when I walked in and shot him in the back of the head. Tony carried you out though." Jessica replied.

"Oh…" Ziva said, turning to go into the living room.

"You want some lasagna? Jess made it and it's really good." Tony asked. She turned back to face him.

"No. I am not hungry." Then she continued to the living room.

"She still isn't talking to you?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." Tony said as he got up to put their dishes in the sink.

Jessica went into the living room where she found Ziva sitting on the couch, watching ZNN. She sat down and crossed her legs.

After a moment's silence Jessica said, "He really loves you y'know?"

"And how would you know that?" Ziva asked defensively.

"Because even though his arm was useless and was bleeding uncontrollably, he wouldn't let me carry you. He said he wouldn't let you go."

Ziva sat there in silence. Jessica got up to leave.

"I am so sorry about your brother and father." Ziva called out to her.

"Thank you." Jessica replied. She stopped in the kitchen and said goodbye to Tony and then left.

Ziva quickly went back to the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She took of her clothes and went to take a shower. She couldn't remember the last time she had bathed.

When she got out she rummaged through Tony's drawers until she found one of his old college shirts. She put it on and went back to sleep.

-The next morning-

Ziva awoke to the smell of bacon. She got up and went to see what was going on. She went in the kitchen and found Tony cooking with one arm. He turned to her when she walked in.

"I see you've found my college shirts." He said. She didn't say anything.

"I made bacon and eggs. You want some?" He asked.

"No I am not hungry." She said as she went to the living room and turned on the TV set.

Tony brought her a plate and set it on the coffee table in front of her. He sat down next to her.

"Eat." He said pushing it toward her. She just looked at it.

"Let's watch a movie since we are both up." He suggested.

"No."

"Why not."

"Why?"

"Because it will entertain us."

"No."

"Fine. I will entertain myself." Tony said getting up and walking into the bedroom. He changed into some shorts and a shirt. H had slept in his dress clothes because he did not want to wake Ziva.

"I'm going for a run." He said walking back into the living room. Ziva just stared at the TV screen and thought 'I wonder how he is going to run with a broken arm.' Tony shook his head and walked out the door.

Just then the cell phone that Gibbs gave Ziva rang.

"Hey Ziva." McGee said from the other line.

"Hey McGee."

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"Is Tony there? I left my charger there when Abby and I stayed the night cleaning. Tony said he put it somewhere. I really need it."

"Um no he just stepped out, but I will call him and tell him to come back."

"Okay." They hung up and Ziva called Tony.

She heard this coming from the kitchen:

"It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do, you're always mad, and I, I can't change your mind. It's like trying to turn around on a one-way street. I can't give you what you want and it's killing me, and I, I'm starting to see maybe we're not meant to be."

Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

I know you are probably screaming at your computer screen right now, but trust me you will see that this had to happen when you read the next chapter. I promise you will love it, and I actually really liked the way this came out. Oh and the lyrics at the end are Theory of a Dead Man's "Not Meant to Be." Not mine. I am no that clever.

Review :)/:(?


	11. a Way back into Love

A/N: So I decided not to go out of town because I needed to finish painting and a whole bunch of other stuff, and because I couldn't keep yall in the dark :). Happy eleventh chapter guys :D

Chapter 11- a Way back into Love

- - Same Day- -

Tony didn't even get two blocks before he was out of breath. He decided to turn back instead of killing himself.

Ziva sat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Hot, wet tears fell down her face. When she heard the keys turn in the door, she quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face to cover up that she had been crying.

"Ziva?" Tony said as he walked into the living room. Since she wasn't there he went into the bedroom.

"Ziva?" He called out again. Then he noticed that the bathroom light was on. He went and put his ear to the door. Just as he did Ziva opened the door. Tony fell into the door and ended up on the floor.

"Good thing that was my good side huh?" He said rolling on his back. Ziva didn't say anything. She just shook her head and stepped over him. She went and laid back down on the bed. Tony quickly got up and followed her.

"Well I'm going to shower so unless you want to see me naked you might want to back into the living room." He said. Not that that he would mind her seeing him naked.

"I will be asleep by the time you get out."

"You sure are sleeping a lot."

"Well you do not sleep when you are being tortured." She said turning away from him.

Ziva's flashback:

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS." He said. She was silent. He struck her so hard she actually felt her cheek bone break.

Tony felt stupid. Of course she hadn't slept. She had been beaten daily for the past thirty two days before they saved her. He turned around and went back in the bathroom. He undressed and got in the shower.

Ziva felt a sharp pain across her face. She got up and went to get her pain medication.

'Maybe I should eat before I take this.' She thought. She walked back into the living room and grabbed the plate Tony had made her and put it in the microwave. She sat down and ate and then went back to lie down.

Just as she had gotten comfortable Tony walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him at his waist. He didn't notice Ziva was watching him. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. Ziva's medicine was so strong that she was asleep by the time Tony came back out. He walked over to her and smiled. He ran his hand lightly through her hair. Then he went and laid down next to her.

- -Later that day- -

Ziva had dreamt that she was back at the training camp. Only this time, it was her father who was torturing her. She awoke quickly and was startled when she saw Tony next to her. She got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Hey." Tony said, walking up behind her rubbing his eyes. She turned around quickly and prepared herself like she was about to be struck. Tony just stared at the beautiful love of his life before him.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Tony open up!" Abby called from the other side of the door. She and McGee had brought groceries and dinner for them.

"Hey Abbs what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he opened the door.

"McGee and I brought dinner and groceries for you guys." She said.

"Hey captain Hook." McGee said walking through the door.

"You better watch yourself Probie. I still have one good arm to head slap you with."

Ziva was sitting at the table when Abby walked in.

"Hey Ziva." Abby said, putting the groceries down.

"Hi Abby."

McGee and Tony followed right behind her.

"Hey Ziva." McGee said putting the pizza boxes on the table and going to hug her.

"McGee." Ziva said, trying not to tense from him squeezing her ribs.

"Hey McSnuggle why don't you get off of her and hug you own girlfriend." Tony said defensively.

"Chill Tony this is the first time I've seen her since she got back."

'Did Tony just call me his girlfriend?' Ziva thought. She quickly dismissed it though.

Tony, Abby, and McGee talked all through dinner about Gibbs and Jessica.

"He lets her call him sir." Abby said.

"Yeah and when he finishes his coffee, she puts a new one down where his old one was. Like she knows he needs a refill." McGee added.

"He lets her call him sir?" Tony asked in amazement.

Ziva sat there quietly and just picked at her pizza. Tony noticed but didn't say anything.

-Gibbs' basement-

Gibbs was sanding his boat when Jessica walked down the stairs in her spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts.

"So this is what you've been doing in here every night?" She asked walking toward him.

"This is what I do every night."

"Is it satisfying?" She asked stroking the wood.

"Yes. Do you want to help?"

"Sure but it's freezing down here."

"My jacket is right there if you want it." He said, pointing to it.

She pulled his Marine Corp hoodie over her head. She took in the smell of sawdust which made her smile.

He handed her the sander and she began sanding.

"No, no. Like this." Gibbs said standing behind her. He put his hand on hers, and began sanding the right way. Her head came just to his nose. He took in the amazing smell of her hair.

-Back at Tony's-

Tony was trying to pour himself some soda when the can exploded.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Oh Tony you better go shower because then you'll be all sticky. Go and I'll clean this up." Abby said, walking into the kitchen.

Tony went and did as she said.

Ziva and McGee were sitting on the couch in silence.

"So when did you and Abby get together?" Ziva asked.

"About a week after yall- Gibbs and Tony- got back from Tel Aviv. Once I saw Tony all beaten up over you, I knew I didn't wan to spend another day without Abby. I really love her, and Tony really loves you."

"Great are you going to lecture me too McGee?" Ziva asked, getting up and going to the kitchen. McGee followed her.

Abby just looked at the two of them when they walked in. She noticed Ziva was angry.

"We should probably go babe. Tony and Ziva need to be alone." McGee said.

"Yeah let's go." Abby said throwing away the paper towels. She went into the bedroom and from behind the door said bye to Tony.

"Bye Ziva." They both called out as they walked out the door.

Ziva sat down on the couch and picked up the latest GSM off of the coffee table. She thumbed through the pages not really paying attention.

'You do not love him Ziva. You could have loved Michael if he had not killed him.' She thought.

Tony walked in and sat next to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

Ziva didn't answer. She just got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Goodnight Tony." She said as she walked past him.

She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

- -The next day- -

Tony awoke to the sound of cereal being poured into a bowl. He got up and went to the kitchen where he found Ziva looking in the fridge for milk.

"Good morning." He said.

Ziva poured the milk into the bowl, ignoring him.

"What do you want to do today? Sleep? Watch movies? I know of some good stuff on TV."

She sat down at the table and ate her cereal, not even acknowledging he was there.

Tony was fed up the silent treatment.

"Whatever. I'm going for a run." He said going to change.

'Let's see how far he gets today.' Ziva thought.

When Tony returned after thirty minutes he found Ziva on the couch looking at his GSM. She didn't even bother to look at him. He stood there staring at her, mad as hell.

"Damn it Ziva! What the hell do you want from me?! You know I go to Africa. I save you. I take two bullets for you. What more do I have to do to prove to you that I am a good guy?!"

"Nothing." She stood up matching his tone.

"Well I am certain of one thing. Rivkin wasn't a good guy. He used you. He set you up. Oh and let's not forget he cheated on you."

Ziva had heard enough. She swung at him, but she was weak so she fell into him. He caught her and held her to him.

"He didn't even love you. He was only with you because your father told him to."

Ziva tried to punch and wiggle out of his grip, but she couldn't. After a minute she stopped. She listened to his heart beat for her, and then she started crying.

"Shhhhh. It's okay." He whispered.

After a moment she stopped crying. She looked up at him. He stared deep into her eyes and then gently touched her face. He kissed her softly. He ran his finger though her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She expected him to try and pull off her shirt, but he didn't. He just stroked her hair as their tongues danced in each others mouths.

All of a sudden Tony felt like he could pass out. He pulled away from her and walked toward the bedroom.

"I feel sick." He mumbled as he opened the bedroom door. As he reached the bed he felt a cold chill go down his back. He took of all of his clothes and got under the covers. He fell asleep instantly.

Ziva watched him undress. She worried about what was wrong. Once he shut his eyes she walked over and felt his forehead. He was freezing. She knew he needed heat, but also knew it was too hot to turn on the heater. The only thing she could think of was body heat, so she quickly undressed and laid on top of him.

(A/N: the next part is pretty detailed. Warning for M.)

Ziva awoke an hour later to Tony staring at her. She lifted her head off of his chest and gazed into his eyes. They kissed deeply. Then Tony pulled back and stared into her eyes. She knew what he wanted and nodded in agreement. He held onto her tightly and flipped them so he was on top. As he thrust into her, she gasped with pleasure. He began moving slowly but eventually picked up his pace. It was driving her wild.

All of a sudden he stopped. He looked down at her and then kissed her. He whispered in her ear "I love you." Then with one big thrust, her body shuttered beneath him.

"Tony…" She gasped. An electric current ran through her body. She had never felt anything like this before.

So do I keep my promises or what? Review!


	12. All You Need Is Love

A/N: So, sorry this took me a couple days to update, but I really didn't feel like writing. I just expected a lot bigger response to the last chapter. You guys really make me smile with your reviews. So without further a due here is the next chapter :).

Chapter 12- All You Need Is Love

An electric current ran through her body. She had never felt anything like this before.

Ziva's whole body tensed under him. Her fingers left imprints on his back. She never wanted that feeling to end, the feeling of being with the right person, at the right time, and them being completely in love with her.

Tony collapsed on top of her as his body was swept away with the electric current. He had never felt this way either. Even with Jeanne he always felt something wasn't right between them. Right now though, in this moment, everything was perfect.

Tony lay down next to Ziva. She flipped on her side and he immediately curled up next to her. He put his broken arm over hers and pulled her in close. She winced a little, but was calmed with Tony's fingers interlocking with hers. They fell asleep like that.

Tony awoke several hours later. He smiled when he saw Ziva's naked body net to him. He instantly got a flashback of what had just happened. Then, as he looked at her fragile body, a small bit of shame swept over him.

'Look at her Tony. She's still fragile. Still healing and you just couldn't wait. You had to do what you've done with every girl before her. It was supposed to be different. You were supposed to be different.'

Just then Ziva woke up and rolled over to face him, never letting their hands separate. She smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. She noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"What is it my love?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"It's just… I… I wanted things to be different this time. I wanted to wait because I love you. I wanted to do this the right way. I didn't want it to be just sex-"

She stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Tony what we just did, was not 'just sex'. We made _love. _I have never felt anything like it."

"Not even with Rivkin?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She stayed silent for a split second, but then answered with, "Especially not Michael."

Ziva smiled as he kissed her hand again.

"I've never felt anything like it either." He added.

"Not even with Jeanne?" She asked with a smirk.

He smiled and then kissed her hand again. "Never with her."

She pulled her hand away from his and lightly stroked his face. She pulled him in and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes Ziva put her head on Tony's chest and began playing with his chest hair. He ran his fingers through her hair as they lay there, silent.

"Ziva?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

She continued playing with his chest hair, not answering him. She knew she loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to say it. It seemed as if everything had happened so fast, and she knew love was not that way. Love took time.

"I understand you not saying it back to me. I mean all of this is probably is still processing in your head, but I just wanted you to know."

"I do. I just want to say it on my own time, and not just because you said it first." She said, finally looking up at him.

He tussled her hair and smiled at her with his signature smile. She smiled back and kissed him.

"Now come on. Let's get up and watch those movies." Ziva said as she made her way to Tony's dresser drawer with his college shirts.

"Or we could just lay here in each others arms." Tony said patting the bed.

Ziva turned and smiled at him.

-The bullpen-

"Is this slump ever going to end?" McGee whined as he looked up old cold cases on his computer.

"Be happy we don't have a case Tim, or else you'd be doing the triple the work with Tony and Ziva gone." Gibbs said, walking up behind him.

"True."

"Hey, hey, hey don't forget about me." Jessica added as she walked in from the opposite side of the bullpen.

Gibbs laughed as he sat down at his desk. "Oh I could never forget about you." He said as he threw away his coffee.

"Oh I bet." Jessica said as she set a new cup down right where his old one was. She walked back to her desk.

"McGee why don't you go see what Abby is doing in the lab." Gibbs commanded.

"Uh yeah sure." McGee replied.

'I sure hope you're not breaking rule 12 with her boss.' McGee thought as he entered the lab.

-Abby's Labby-

"Timmy what are you doing here?" Abby asked pushing a button making her computer screen go black.

"Gibbs sent me down here when Jess came back from getting him coffee. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." She said crossing her arms. He moved and toward her and she turned her back to the screen. He put his hands on the opposite sides of her desk, blocking her in. He leaned into her.

"You know you are the worst liar?"

"Only with you."

He kissed her as his drifted to the keyboard bringing the screen back up. Up popped a filmstrip of them as McGee pulled away he couldn't help but grin. Abby looked back at it and then stared into McGee's eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said.

"It's perfect." He added.

Just then Abby's phone started blinking.

"Yes Gibbs?" She asked as she pushed a button.

"You and McGee go home. There is nothing left for us to do here."

"Yes sir." Abby saluted the phone.

"Abbs."

"Sorry, Gibbs."

-Gibbs' basement-

As Gibbs walked down the stairs with take out, he found Jessica in her short shorts and his jacket, sanding away.

"You taking up my hobby?" He asked setting down the takeout on the table.

"Not so sure you could call it a hobby. It's more of a job."

"Well I brought Chinese."

"Again?" She asked turning away from the wood and setting down the sander on the table.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it." Gibbs said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"I like it. I'm just sick of eating it." Jessica said as she leaned into him reaching for one of the take out boxes. He stopped her hand mid way.

"That's mine."

She quickly grabbed it and took off for the stairs.

"We'll see. If you can catch me." Jessica yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Gibbs smiled and grabbed the other box. He slowly made his way to the stairs.

-McGee's Apartment-

Abby collapsed on top of McGee. They were both sweaty from making love. He breathed heavily on her head.

"That was amazing." McGee said with a grin.

Abby looked up at him and smiled.

"Wanna go play video games?" She asked.

"I love you." He said and then kissed her.

-Back at Tony's-

Tony and Ziva laid on the couch and watched _The Untouchables. _Tony could not believe Ziva had never seen it.

Ziva laid with her back to his chest. Her ear was right on his heart. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. He hands were on top of his.

Just then Tony's phone rang. He picked it up off of the coffee table.

"DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo you and David are to report to MTAC tomorrow at 0900. Her father wants to speak with her." Vance commanded and then hung up.

"Who was it?" Ziva asked as she looked back at him.

"Vance."

"What did he want?"

"He wants us in MTAC tomorrow at 0900. Apparently your dad wants to talk to you."

Ziva sat up and looked at him, confused.

I know it was a mushy gushy chapter but I was sick of all the fighting. Next chapter will be freakin intense, so prepare yourselves. Reviews make my world go round :).


End file.
